Rêveries mouvementées
by Silia Valentine
Summary: Qui n'a jamais voulu entrer dans les rêves de notre cher Rodney, pour voir dans quels délires s'enfonçaient son esprit au repos ?


Voici une song-fic extraite d'une fic que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps, mais que j'ai depuis abandonnée.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, pas même mon Roro d'amouuuuur

Attention, Spoilers sur la fin de la saison 3, épisode Sunday.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La première chose dont Rodney eut conscience furent le vent frais sur son visage et le bruit des vagues. Des vagues ? Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour en avoir le cœur net, et découvrit que ses oreilles ne l'avaient point trompé. Il se trouvait assis sur une des jetées d'Atlantis, et l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. Balançant ses jambes nerveusement dans le vide, il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir ici lorsqu'il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix :<p>

- Belle journée pour pêcher, n'est-ce pas Rodney ?

Nom d'un E2PZ ! Cette voix, cet accent à couper au couteau … C'était impossible, il devait rêver ! Rodney tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à la vue de l'homme assis à ses côtés. Réprimant l'envie de le toucher pour s'assurer de sa réalité, il le détailla du regard. Il portait la tenue la plus appropriée pour l'occasion : l'habit traditionnel écossais. Avec, évidemment, la petite pochette sur le devant du kilt, sans doute pour ranger les appâts ! McKay ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Carson qui lui faisait face. Puis le médecin se détourna de lui, et lança son hameçon à l'assaut des poissons de l'océan. Hameçon dont le fil était, naturellement, attaché à la cornemuse de Carson. Quoi de mieux comme canne à pêche ?

Plus de doute possible, Rodney se trouvait bien au pays des rêves. Mais puisque pour une fois, il se trouvait en compagnie d'une figure plus qu'amicale, il comptait bien en profiter ! Il prit donc la canne qui était apparu à ses côtés et imita son voisin, heureux d'être en présence de son ami défunt plutôt que d'un Wraith.

Cet idiot de médecin lui manquait terriblement … À chaque retour de mission, il se rendait à son examen médical en espérant le découvrir à l'infirmerie, prêt à lui faire subir toutes sortes de torture sur fond de « Bloody Hell ! ». Mais il n'y trouvait que le docteur Keller, et toute la tristesse d'avoir perdu son ami l'assaillait à nouveau …

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, bloody Sunday<p>

How long must we sing this song?  
>How long? How long...<br>'cause tonight ... we can be as one  
>Tonight ...Tonight …<p>

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
>Sunday, bloody Sunday<p>

Wipe the tears from your eyes  
>I wipe your tears away<br>I wipe your blood shot eyes

C'est alors que Carson montra du doigt le bouchon surmontant l'hameçon de Rodney, et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il remuait.

- Vous avez attrapé quelque chose ! Bien joué Rodney ! Oh, mais ça m'a l'air d'une grosse prise …

En effet, la ligne s'était tendue, et McKay, debout, tirait de toutes ses forces sur sa canne. Mais la bataille était perdue d'avance, et le scientifique atterrit dans l'eau avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame. Il fût ensuite entraîné contre son gré vers le large à une vitesse ahurissante. Il tenta de se retourner pour voir une dernière fois le visage de Carson, mais l'eau salée qui lui piquait les yeux et tentait d'envahir ses poumons l'en empêcha.

McKay n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour savoir qui le tirait derrière lui comme un vulgaire cerf-volant : Moby Dick. Depuis que son père lui avait lu ce livre lorsqu'il était enfant, il rêvait fréquemment du monstre marin, et la dernière fois que la baleine lui était apparue, cela avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Mais Sheppard l'avait sauvé, comme toujours …

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Rodney comprit enfin qu'il lui suffisait de lâcher la canne à pêche pour se libérer, ce qu'il fit sur le champ. Il vit la canne plonger dans l'eau turquoise, le laissant seul au milieu de l'océan, seul au milieu de ce calme bleu … Le calme avant la tempête, car Moby allait revenir, et pas pour discuter technologie ancienne ! Rodney fit donc un tour sur lui-même, histoire de trouver une échappatoire. Atlantis avait bizarrement disparue de son champ de vision, par contre, sur sa gauche, se trouvait une masse noire qui flottait.

Intrigué, McKay nagea vers l'OFNI (objet flottant non identifié), et plus il se rapprochait, plus la forme lui était familière … L'évidence lui sauta au visage comme une gifle de Kolya : c'était un piano ! Il ne prit même pas le temps de se demander ce que faisait un piano au milieu de l'océan, bien trop habitué à la bizarrerie de ces rêves, et s'assit face à l'instrument. Ces longs doigts glissèrent sur les touches bicolores, lui faisant remonter dans le temps : Il se revit enfant, face à son professeur de piano lui disant qu'il n'avait rien d'un artiste, puis adulte, face à Carter, à qui il avait raconter cette anecdote lors de leur première rencontre … Oubliant l'océan autour de lui, Moby Dick et tout le reste, il se mit alors à jouer le premier air qui lui passa par la tête.

Come up to meet you  
>Tell you I'm sorry<br>You don't know how lovely you are  
>I had to find you<br>Tell you I need you  
>Tell you I'll set you apart<p>

Carson lui manquait tant, il regrettait tant sa mort, se sentait si coupable. Si seulement il avait pu l'empêcher … Mais l'empêcher de quoi, d'être lui-même, un médecin généreux, qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Rodney était à présent condamné à ne plus le voir qu'en rêve …

Tell me your secrets  
>And ask me your questions<br>Oh let's go back to the start  
>Running in circles<br>Coming in tails  
>Heads are a science apart<p>

Il s'en voulait également pour ce qui était arrive à Elisabeth. S'il n'avait pas réactivé ses nanites, elle ne serait pas prisonnière des réplicateurs, et Sheppard et lui ne serait pas en froid … Que donnerait-il pour repartir à zéro ?

Nobody said it was easy  
>It's such a shame for us to part<br>Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
>At numbers and figures<br>Pulling the puzzles apart  
>Questions of science<br>Science and progress  
>Could not speak as loud as my heart<p>

Pour ne plus faire de mal à personne, il avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout le monde, de devenir encore plus froid et invivable, du moins autant que ce pouvait être possible. Il s'éloignait surtout de Sheppard, car Rodney n'aurait jamais supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, le colonel semblait s'accrocher. A croire qu'il tenait plus à l'amitié du scientifique qu'à sa rancune envers lui ! Rodney se sentit tombé, perdu au beau milieu de ces certitudes et de ses sentiments …

Tell me you love me  
>Come back and haunt me<br>Oh when I rush to the start  
>Running in circles<br>Chasing tails  
>Coming back as we are<p>

Rodney se sentait tombé, encore et encore, et comprit qu'il coulait. Il n'y avait plus de piano, juste lui et l'océan, dans une bataille acharnée. Une bataille que l'océan semblait gagner, lorsque soudain, une main agrippa la sienne et le tira à l'intérieur de ce qui lui sembla être un Jumper. Sheppard, évidemment. Son héros attitré, capable de le sortir de n'importe quelle situation ! Vous vous appelez Meredith Rodney McKay, vous êtes astrophysicien et surtout perdu au milieu de l'océan ? Pas de problème, S.O.S Sheppard vient vous chercher en moins de 5 minutes chrono, satisfait ou remboursé !

Rodney était à présent allongé sur le plancher de métal froid du Jumper, et sentait la présence de Sheppard accroupi à ses cotés. Il avait une telle impression de sécurité … Mais il avait froid, si froid ! Sans doute à cause de ses vêtements mouillés … Il ôta de suite de sa tête l'idée de les enlever, et tenta plutôt d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais rien à faire, ses paupières refusaient de lui obéir. C'est alors que la voix grave de John parvint à ses oreilles :

- Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous faire du bouche-à-bouche !

La phrase agit comme un déclic, et les yeux de Rodney s'ouvrirent instantanément. Ils rencontrèrent ceux de John, penché sur lui, puis se posèrent sur les lèvres du militaire, avant de revenir aux yeux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et …

Il se réveilla en sueur, dans son lit, les points serrés de rage par cette interruption impromptue alors que ses rêveries devenait enfin douces ... Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil, puis se retourna et ferma ses paupières de toutes ses forces, espérant retrouver son militaire préféré là où il l'avait laissé.

* * *

><p>Les chansons : Bloody Sunday de U2 et The Scientist de Coldplay<p>

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


End file.
